


if only you could look at me (the way I am looking at you right now)

by astatine99



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Texting, plot what plot i just really have feelings for these three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astatine99/pseuds/astatine99
Summary: Dani Pedrosa is a lucky man. He is well-connected and has friends that look out for him. He is not oblivious. He is NOT. Is he?





	if only you could look at me (the way I am looking at you right now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess!But I really wwanted to share it! Hope you like it and please I would love to hear your input! (please ignore the time at the top, it doesn't matter)

"Do you ever wish for something to change?" 

"Like having a season without any injuries?"

"Like doing something new! I don't know! Don't you feel _static_?" asked Jorge raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Don't start again, please." , Dani laid his head _adorably_ on the surface of the wooden table. _Eww_. "I can't have this conversation right now."

"Why the fuck not?", Jorge tried to lift Dani's head from the filthy table. "You deserve to feel wanted, appreciated, loved!"

"I have told you time after time, Jorge. I don't have the luxury of your titles, I can't demand millions and move to a new team, I have no bargaining chip, you know? All I've known is these people and this team."

"Is that all?", Jorge asked putting his chin on his hand. 

"It's enough and it's good right now", Dani smild grimly.

"I thought telling you about Suzuki would inspire you! That's why I offered to pay our tab tonight!"

"I know, that's why I said yes", Dani smirked.

"Okay okay, new idea!", Jorge exclaimed as he finished his beer. "If you move to another team, whenever that happens, I will buy you a new bicycle! One that even Aleix will be jealous of!".

Dani laughed at this. What a dork. He looked at the man before him, smiling brightly at him. He always thinks about the time they spent hating each other, when they could have started this friendship long ago.

"Say no more, Jorge! It's a deal! Now, call me a cab, I forgot my phone home and I just want to get my pills and go to bed".

"Have you anything in mind? Let's search now for a bike!", Jorge said eagerly, already googling. "No orange though!"

"Get me a taxi, man!", Dani snatched Jorge's phone out of his hand. "I wanna go home!".

"Alright , alright", Jorge held his hand for his phone, "Bossy".

"You have no idea.", Dani grumbled while looking at the pub's TV. _Surely that was not a penalty._

"I like it.", Jorge smirked. "I raise my offfer, I will kiss you before your first race in your new team, gotta keep you happy".

"You are the worst", Dani laughed. "Cab NOW!"

* * *

 

_"Yes?"_

"Dani?! You didn't text me yesterday and I was worried you were in too much pain to respond! How are you? Did I wake you up? Shit, I woke you up, sorry!"

_"No Marc, it's okay. I am fine considering, you know. I went out with Jorge to watch the match and forgot my phone home. How are you?"_

"You went out with Jorge? That's great. At least you didn't stay home and sulk. Brasil is great, shooting is going great, everything is great. So did you have fun?"

_"It was good, I needed a distraction, if you were there yesterday, it would have been more fun. Jorge started his usual story."_

"Bribing you to change teams? Jealous bastard."

_"Yeah, he even promised you kiss me before the race on my "new ride". Idiot."_

"Haha, hilarious Lorenzo, as always. Listen Dani, I've got to go, another Pull and Bear thing, you know how it is, take it easy with the hand!"

_"Thanks for checking on me Marc, bye."_

**Author's Note:**

> when Marc says that he wishes he was "home" so they could watch the game together, I meant Cervera/near Barcelona where he could meet Dani.   
> As you can see I have no idea how men text or talk! Imagine the texts in Spanish(the Marc conversation in catalan). They typos were not accidental, I wanted them to be a little "real". That's how I text with my friends, sometimes autocorrect doesn't pick everything!


End file.
